To Turn an Ed
by JicamaJig
Summary: Eddy is fascinated by a pirate story he discovers in Edd's room. EddxEddy. Final chapter deleted for a rewrite. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**To Turn an Ed, Part One**

Eddy learned long ago that Edd's tutoring sessions wrapped faster when he didn't interrupt or fidget too obviously. He exhaled quietly and adjusted his perch on Edd's drafting chair for the fifth time in twenty minutes. Edd droned on at his chalkboard, oblivious. If he ducked down an inch or so, he could wile the time taking in whatever events went on beyond Edd's viewport.

The afternoon weather looked inviting. The first hints of renewal broke through the alternately wet and snowy season which dulled Peach Creek for the past five and a half months. Tree branches plumped with buds soon to burst with cherry, pear and apple blossoms. The birds were coming back as well. Robins hopped in the waking grass and Nazz visited with Kevin and Rolf, who looked as if they just finished playing basketball.

"Eddy?" Edd's voice sharpened. Eddy straightened up and pretended he'd been listening. "Your answer, please?"

"Forty-Two?"

Edd grimaced. "Eddy, the subject is Canadian History; specifically the implications of the British North America Act of 1867. Please try to stay with me. The quiz is on Monday."

"Ungh... C'mon, Double-D," Eddy groaned. "That's a whole five days away."

"I'd like to be outside wasting my unstructured time as well, but I have a responsibility to go over this material with you. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can have fun."

"Aren't you the least bit worried about Ed? You know things happen when he's alone."

"Sarah and Jimmy have Ed quite safely occupied, Eddy. Shall we get back to the subject?"

Eddy adjusted his position again and sighed. "Yeah, sure."

Edd resumed his lecture only to be interrupted by his mom. He promptly excused himself and responded to her call with an obedient, "Coming Mother!"

Unsupervised, Eddy looked around while relishing the opportunity for a prank. Edd rarely left Eddy alone in his room for that reason. There were so many things he could do. Switch labels, swap drawers, hide Edd's detestable bunny slippers, put things in his bed, rearrange shelves, commit unspeakable acts with reserve sock hats; the possibilities were plentiful.

"Hmm." Files of homework assignments near the drafting table caught Eddy's eye. Given a little time, he could do baaaad things in file cabinets. Eddy noiseless slid a drawer open and considered his options. Inside he found neatly alphabetized files containing algebra, biology and creative writing. "Well, looky here!" Eddy pulled out several items of fiction. Some stories looked consecutive, while others were one-shots. All were marked, 'DO NOT READ TO CLASS.' Eddy's curiosity was piqued. Why would such an overachiever want his stories kept quiet? Were they really that bad? Eddy went over the possibilities in his mind. He tried to skim one of the stories, but heard Edd making his way back. He hastily slipped a few into this backpack and closed the cabinet as subtly as possible.

Edd stopped just short of his doorway and peered along the door jam for booby traps. A hand then carefully traced along tracks in the air searching for trip lines. Eddy crossed his legs and leaned against the drafting table looking smug. Edd carefully poked his head past the doorway and studied his room for anything amiss. After a few moments, he carefully entered his room. Eddy continued looking at Edd smugly. Edd scratched his head while examining bookshelves, drawers, labels any other targets for Eddy's tomfoolery.

"Okay, Eddy. I give up. What did you do?"

"Yeah right! Like I'm gonna' tell you!"

"Eddy, please. Just tell me so we can be done with this."

"Two words, Double-D: No. Way."

Eddy chuckled as Edd frantically darted around trying to figure out what Eddy did. "Eddy, I know you did something! Tell me! I must know!"

Eddy continued his taunting grin and casually checked his watch. "My-my. Look at the time. I think our session's over, Double-D."

"EDDY! TELL ME! I BEG YOU!"

Eddy slung his backpack over his shoulder and strode toward the stairs. "Catch ya' later, Pal."

"EDDEEEEY!"

_

Eddy forgot about the papers in his backpack until almost bedtime, when his phone rang. An anguished Eddward was on the other end of the call. "Eddy, I've been over every square millimeter of this room twice. I've checked my sheets. I've looked under the bed. I've reshelved all of my books. I've checked all of my drawers. I've cleaned and recleaned my closet and I've counted every one of my ants. Pleeeeeeaaaaase, Eddy. I beg you. I beseech you. I ask you. What did you do?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Sockhead," Eddy taunted him with another chuckle. "Good luck!"

More of Edd's pleas issued from the phone before Eddy hung up and turned the ringer off. Eddy reclined on his bed and laughed some more as he imagined Eddward going insane trying to figure out what he did. He got up to slip something into his backpack when he ran across the stories. Eddy pulled them out and sat back on his bed. One title looked especially interesting, '_Pirates of Tortuga Bay_.' Eddy skimmed the first couple of pages, then read with interest.

The story started off normally enough. An orphan boy is arrested for thievery and conscripted to the crew of a shipping barque departing in the dead of night. He is whipped for disobedience, but treated well for good behavior. Over the course of several voyages, he is trained in gentlemanly protocols, navigation and weaponry. He thrives while faithfully serving his captain. All goes well until the ship is attacked and boarded by the merciless crew of the Tortuga Belle. The brash young pirate, Captain Edwin, seeks a prize the captain stole from his father. The cabin boy is taken as a slave aboard the Tortuga Belle as the barque is pillaged and set aflame.

The servant mourns the loss of his captain and crewmates, but knows he must faithfully serve the dreaded pirate if he is to survive. As Edwin sails on in tireless search for treasure, the boy finds several aspects of his uncouth master _fascinating_. He has no trouble finding his flaws, but something about Captain Edwin keeps him wanting. Wishing for something. A word. A touch. Whether in ridicule or praise; any morsel of his master is a feast to the slave.

Eddy stopped reading and glanced at his clock. "2:40 AM! Holy cow!" Eddy gathered the stories he spread on his bed and put them in his desk. '_Pirates of Tortuga Bay_' nested under his bed for further review. Even as he tried to sleep, Eddy found himself captivated by the strange story.

_

End of Part One.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Turn and Ed, Part Two**

Edd's tale found its way back into Eddy's backpack for the trip to school. He sneaked paragraphs during lectures and breaks and hid the story within a _Peach Creek Tattler_ during lunch.

"BOY!" The pirate's voice cracked above his grog-soaked crew. "Another tankard!"

"At once, Master!" The slave swiftly brimmed another round of Edwin's private ale for his captain. He poured for the least amount of head, the way the ship's cook showed him. The slave then turned to deliver the quaff to its owner when he tripped over the ship's cat. Beer flew into the faces of several crew who didn't take it kindly. Angry cutthroats snatched him from the floor and shoved him in several directions, building for a fight. Those who found it amusing laughed only for a moment until Captain Edwin and the Quartermaster took to their feet with cutlasses drawn.

"What's this, now?" Edwin's blade slithered between men and gently parted the mob. "A troublemaker among my men?"

The slave trembled in fear as Edwin locked him in an icy gaze. His cutlass perched on point at the side of the slave's larynx; within distressing proximity to a thrumming artery.

"I've watched you, Boy."

The slave remained still under the blade. The urge to swallow was maddening.

"You puzzle me. You fail to behave with the weariness or sullenness of your station. Even stripped of your mates you are quick to turn dog to a new master. Always a jump. Always a smile. Songs in the scullery. Explain yourself, Boy."

"Ehm, Master," the slave nearly choked as the Captain continued perching the blade at his throat. "I-I felt it a blessing to live as a slave than burn on a sinking ship, Sir."

"Sir?" Edwin's face betrayed some humor, causing others to chuckle. A frosty glance was enough to stop it. Satisfied, he returned his eyes to the prostrate drudge before him. A gaze, fearsome and terrible pierced directly through his captive's soul as he studied him. What felt like several minutes ended with a flick of the cutlass under his jaw. He could feel blood flow from the wound but it was not lethal. The captain spared his life.

"The boy is mine," the captain declared. "See that he is brought to my cabin, Mr. Steel."

The Quartermaster sheathed his cutlass and encased the slave's shoulders in a strong grip. "Come along."

Edwin paused before stepping into the evening air. "And restore my tankard," he added.

The corner of the _Peach Creek Tattler_ gave under the weight of Edd's gentle hand. He looked pleased. "I am particularly fond of this week's edition, Eddy. Tell me, which article caught your eye?"

"Oh!" Eddy quickly scanned the paper for an answer. "Uh, I was checking out the five cent coupon for the candy store. That's a free jawbreaker, guys!"

Ed lit with joy as Edd's face sank in disappointment. "Eddy, you have to buy a dollar's worth of candy for the five cent discount. Is that the _only_ thing you were reading? You looked so enthralled."

"Yep." Eddy folded the paper and stuffed it into his jacket. "Oh, and the art supply sale at Lih's wasn't bad, either."

Edd groaned.

"We could always use more paint, Double-D," Ed chirped. "Baron o' Beef Dip is fond of red."

"But he's green," Edd mumbled.

"Who is?" Ed's face went blank.

"Never mind, Ed." Edd turned his attention back to Eddy. "As loathe as I am to revisit the issue, I must ask what you did to my room. I couldn't sleep a wink last night."

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" Eddy shook his head. "Tsk-tsk. You must be slippin' Pal."

"Eddy! I must know what you did in my room! Tell me! Please! I don't feel safe in there!"

"I guess you'll have to check again, Sockhead." Eddy chuckled and strolled away. "It oughta' be obvious by now."

"Oh, curse respect for my elders! Curse my obedience! I never should've left Eddy alone!"

"There-there, gentle friend." Ed patted Edd's shoulder. "I've been saving a gravy cake for just this occasion."

Edd stiffened with foreboding as Ed extracted a sticky gelatinous brown mass from inside his jacket. "Eat this, Double-D! It'll make you feel better!"

"Ed! That's sweet of you, but I couldn't possibly..."

"Nonsense, Double-D!" Ed flung open his jacket to display a variety a gooey, dripping gravy globs. "I always bring enough to share!"

Edd tried to back away but found himself trapped in one of Ed's famous embraces. The shock of the hug combined with Edd's gasp for air helped Ed's gravy cake assault his palate. "Eat-up, Bucko!"

Edd's face instantly colored with multiple shades of green as he struggled with all his might to escape.

_

The school nurse witnessed Edd's reaction to the unwanted gravy cake and sent him home early. That gave Eddy carte blanche to read Edd's story whenever he fancied.

"You'll want fresh linens fo' the Capn's cab," Meeda tossed some clothes at him from the ship's hold. "He likes a good stink."

"Thank you?" The slave stood unsure of where to change or what to do. Neither the Quartermaster, nor Meeda gave him any privacy.

"Fix his neck, Meeda."

Meeda grasped the slave's chin and inspected his wound. "Already started on ya' has he?" He ripped a shed of fabric from a pile of rags and folded it. "We'll fix ya with a fancy bow! That'll please 'im! Groom ya' like a prized pig," he cackled.

The Quartermaster lowered his voice. "Prattle much more, you'll sound like a malcontent."

"Beggin' your pardon, Sir. 'Tis my lust for a laugh is all." Meeda bound the slave's wound disturbingly tight. "No need for the cat."

"Indeed."

"What ya' standin' there for?" Meeda chucked at the slave's shoulder. "Fix yer clothes! The Capn's waitin' on ya!"

The slave embarrassedly stripped from his barque uniform to a ridiculous mishmash of clothes deliberately picked not to fit.

"Meeda…"

"I can't help it, Sir! Our stores are for strapping men. He'll have to grow." Meeda thrust a hand to the slave's crotch and grabbed his jewels. "Or find a dress."

Ice water shot through the slave's vessels both at the sensation of being clutched and catching Meeda's venomous sneer. It was beyond clear the man had no good intent for him.

"That's enough, damn you!" The Quartermaster broke his grip and shoved him back.

"Aye. Mr. Steel takes a shine to the boy as well?"

"Keep making enemies and you'll find swift peace with a long swim."

Meeda continued his sneer. "It was nice knowin' ya' Lad. Give my regards to our dearest Edwin."

_

End of Part Two.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Turn and Ed, Part Three**

"Hey pal. Feelin' better?"

Edd leaned against the front door still looking paler than usual. "I am, but Mother says our tutoring session is cancelled."

"Must be nice she's got all this time off."

"Too nice, perhaps. I think I prefer sticky notes to someone barging in my room."

"No privacy, eh?"

"None."

Edd's mother called his name in the background. He answered her with an obedient, "Yes Mother."

"I need to go, Eddy. Enjoy your afternoon."

"I will," he grinned. '_Pirates of Tortuga Bay_' beckoned at the back of his mind.

Edd stuck his head back out the door. "Oh, and Eddy?"

"Huh?"

"What did you do to my room?"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "NOTHING, Double-D."

"Eddy!"

_

A part of Eddy ached slightly at the prospect of not scamming. He'd gone without trying to grift any money for over a day. It seemed wrong, but leaving the story alone felt worse. He couldn't go an hour without seeing what else Edd wrote.

Captain Edwin cast a sidelong glance at Mr. Steel while the slave demonstrated his skills with the sextant. It didn't take much imagining to know Meeda was on both their minds.

The boy stopped his calculations and gave his answer to Edwin. "A properly trained Cabin Boy," he said eventually. "He's worth keeping, Mr. Steel."

The Quartermaster grinned in agreement.

"What are you called, Boy?"

The slave thought for a moment. All his life he'd only been referred to as boy, urchin, dodger, bastard or thief. He honestly had no idea what his proper name was. He shrugged and looked at the captain blankly.

"How did you come aboard that ship?"

"I was arrested, Sir. For stealing. The captain took me as a servant."

"And never named you?"

"He wrote my name as C-S, Sir."

Edwin chuckled. "That's a punishment. Not a name."

The boy looked down, embarrassed.

"On my ship, the men have names. Since you know nothing better; your name is Marek Finch. What say you?"

"I-I'm delighted, Sir!"

"Marek Finch it is, then. Prep my cabin Mr. Finch. We repose shortly."

Marek saluted Captain Edwin the way his previous master had trained him. Edwin took it with a laugh. "You're saluting a pirate, Finch! We don't serve Her Majesty!"

"Aye, Sir."

Edwin and the Quartermaster continued in quiet conference as Marek quickly prepared the Captain's bed and nightclothes. He floated gleefully in his tasks. He had a name, a sense of freedom and a Captain he looked forward to serving. He was so pleased, he found the pain from his neck wound easy to ignore.

It wasn't as easy the next morning. The wound swelled so much that Marek nearly suffocated from Meeda's bandage. Foul smelling pus oozed through the cloth. It burned and itched and hurt even more when Edwin used his dirk to cut the binding from his throat.

Edwin looked at the wound with a mix of foreboding and remorse. Men died when their wounds looked that way. Marek wasn't well. He led the flushed and feverish boy to his bed and sought rum and water to cool him. Despite his and the cook's best efforts, Marek continued to get worse. Edwin made sure no one entered or left his cabin without an oath of confidence. No one was to speak of Marek's illness. The only possible lift to Edwin's spirit beckoned from the back of his mind. The Tortuga Belle was close to Barbados and a witch freed by his father. Mr. Steel was dispatched in the dead of night to find her.

A fitful night gave weigh to a sultry morning and some clamoring around a round dark-skinned woman wearing a yellow dress with many beads and shells. She hobbled on a carved ebony cane and peg leg. Her other foot was bare. She carried a satchel and bucket while Mr. Steel carried another bag. Her former slave name was Isobel, but anyone desiring her services called her Iyella and did so with respect.

"Hand of Fortuna," Captain Edwin bowed as she entered his cabin.

"It's not you?" Iyella's eyes widened in surprise. "Mr. Steel's price was so much I thought you caught the yellow devil."

"No, Mum." Edwin directed her attention to Marek's weakened pale body. "I hoped you could do something."

"Aye…" Iyella hobbled toward the bed. Marek lay unconscious under her gaze. Traces of rot and pus stained his wound and the air around it smelled foul. His chest heaved with effort to breathe.

The witch placed a gourd under his neck. She checked humors in other parts of his body before turning to Edwin. "Boil a kettle with rags. Bring me rum, old bread and barley."

"Yes, Mum."

Iyela uttered a chant under her breath as she opened her bags. She crushed herbs and garlic with a mortar and pestle and laid out ceremonial items. When the kettle and rum came, she extracted rags and used them to cleanse the wound. The rum was an antiseptic.

Her chants continued for over an hour after Edwin and the Quartermaster were asked to leave. When her work was done, Iyella brought them back in and showed Edwin how to maintain the spell. The wound had to be cleaned and packed with fresh poultices every day until it healed. She blessed a charm and hung it around the Captain's neck. "To keep the spirits near," she said.

Three events happened over three days. When Edwin changed the poultice the next morning, the wound was filled with writhing maggots. He shrank from the sight nauseated, but followed Iyella's advice and cleaned and covered the wound with a fresh poultice. The next morning, the bandage contained gorged leeches. The morning after that, two ripe lychee fruit tumbled onto the pillow. Marek's wound looked pink, healthy and ready to heal.

Marek didn't let on, but he felt especially nourished from Edwin's nursing. The Captain didn't pawn him on other crew. He laid him in his own bed. He bathed the wound and cared for him when others would've written him off. Waking at night fed Marek's will to live. He knew no greater comfort than feeling Edwin asleep at his side.

Eddy blinked. His stomach distracted him from the story. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch and it was already almost bedtime. He looked back at the pages in front of him. "This isn't really about pirates, is it?"

_

End of Part Three.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Turn an Ed, Part Four**

Eddy sneaked into the kitchen and quietly dished himself some leftovers. He chewed his dinner in thought. Why was Double-D writing stories about gay pirates? Wasn't that Jimmy's realm? '_No_,' he thought. '_Jimmy wouldn't write about maggots and leeches_.' Eddy looked at the cold leftover spaghetti on his plate and grimaced. '_Wrong time to think about maggots_.' He shook his head briskly when something else came into his head; his kiss with Eddward.

He tried to leave the story alone, but couldn't. He had a feeling where Edd was going with it, but now he wanted to know who Edwin was. Marek was Edd. His love of cleaning and serving made that obvious. Who was Meeda? Who was Mr. Steel?

Seeing no further need to tend to Marek's health, Edwin sent him back to his sling in the steerage. He had a fitful night. Several times he woke to strange shadows and sounds. He had sensations of specters about him; shrieking in agony and sinking talons into his heart. He gave up his bid for rest and rose before dawn.

"Mr. Steel?"

The Quartermaster stood on the deck pointing a spyglass into the almost invisible horizon. "Quiet, Finch." A sailor leaned into the rail next to him and peered hard at a distant glint of light. "D'ya' see it, Sir?"

"Yes." He adjusted the glass and tried to concentrate. "Black jack. Knife and crow."

"Marley Brells?"

"Bloody likely." Mr. Steel searched the horizon with the glass before closing it. "I see no survivors." The glint of light was a burning ship.

"What's on, Mr. Steel?" Edwin came onto the deck flanked by another sailor.

"The Golden Horn, I believe." The Quartermaster handed Edwin the glass and surrendered his position at the rail. Edwin scanned the horizon and shook his head. "Brells."

The men on deck were dispatched to rouse the steerage. In a very short time, Tortuga Belle cleaved forward at a strong pace. Edwin continued to scan the horizon and change his plans.

As daylight spread, a smudge of smoke stained the sky above the final resting place of Mad Marley's schooner. The talk of the day was debate as to whether Marley had fallen prey to an armada or the Galley Rose. Edwin disposed of Marek's services by assigning him back to the scullery. He spent the morning helping the Cook dole out rations of hard tack and dried meat before scrubbing floors, peeling potatoes and gutting fish. The usual cacophony of sailors' banter and toil was hushed. Tension was palpable from the Captain's quarters all the way to the jardines.

"Abraham?"

The Cook continued dispensing various food items into crocks for a moment before answering. "Yes, Boy?"

"Is Captain Brells a friend?"

Abraham chuckled at the question. "No, Finch. Mad Marley is a wily fox, but no friend that I know."

"Captain Edwin seems on nerve."

"He cares for his ship. Many a tale tells of Mad Marley escaping the Galley Rose. If it's true the Golden Horn was dropped by Captain Smyth then our own bonnie lass is next." Abraham paused and produced an intricately carved meerschaum pipe from a pocket along with a pouch of coarse tobacco. "You see, Boy, Smyth is a git of a different sort. He's a bounty hunter. He slays men, steals their loot and turns their carcass over to the Crown. That's if he's feeling merciful. If he thinks you're a particularly rotty swine, he takes you back to be gaoled and hanged."

Marek shuddered at the image of Edwin's corpse lashed in chains; swaying at the entrance to a harbor.

Abraham lit his aged pipe and took a few thoughtful puffs. "Smyth himself faced trial as a buccaneer. He wrest his neck convincing the Crown to let him hunt his brothers. By his offer, he freed the Navy for gilded pursuits. So much so, they turn blind when he takes an innocent."

"He still..?"

"Aye, Finch. And he has a Royal seal to do it."

Marek continued his toil in silence for a few minutes.

"Steel your faith, Boy," Abraham resumed watch over his crocks. "Edwin is cunning as well."

Abraham let Marek work until eight bells forenoon before sending him to the Captain with victuals. Edwin accepted the food, but did not greet him warmly. The same Captain, who only days before cleaned his wounds and boarded him in his own bed, acted overtly distant and officious. Marek wondered if he did something wrong.

Edwin noticed him linger a moment too long. "If Abraham has no use for you, I imagine the Bos'n will."

Marek took his cue.

The day wore on with many eyes on the sea around the Belle. Those who knew Edwin's plans were tight-lipped and busy with whatever they found to do. Marek kept replaying events and conversations in his mind. Where did he fail? Why was Edwin seemingly cross with him?

Abraham released Marek to the Gunner's Mate, under whom he spent the next few hours packing granado shells and shot bags.

Commotion erupted when another ship appeared in the distance. It was a sloop with no jack. Men readied themselves for conflict as all watched for any sign of intent. As the sloop drew closer, its crew raised a black jack with an hourglass over crossed cutlasses. Simultaneously, a cannon fired a shot spewing bluish smoke into the air.

"Stand them down, Mr. Steel." Edwin closed his spyglass. "It's Phineas." Both laughed and looked considerably relieved.

Captain Quick's crew glided broadside the Belle and cast lines. "Phineas! You soddy addlepate!" Edwin came across the rails and embraced Fast Phineas with great enthusiasm. Crew aboard the Briny Cat also made nice with the Belle's crew. Several friends reunited loudly.

Edwin invited Phineas to his cabin to confer while the crews resumed their tasks, bantered or kept watch. Marek was called back to the Cook's service to keep the two captains' sated with food and drink. Edwin made no mystery of his fleeting welcome among them. Any fragments he caught of their conversation were hushed and cut short whenever he came and went with a tray. Mr. Steel also stepped in and out. He felt it prudent to stay vigilant lest the Galley Rose was close.

The two men conspired into the early evening. A plan was hatched. A small crew detached in a boat to shore while the Belle and Cat remained lashed for the night. Both ships prepared for a showdown.

Despite being limited in location and task, Marek was able to glean various snippets of conversations around him. Through the evening, he learned more about Smyth's habits. As a result of conflicting agreements with governors and whoever wished, the Golden Horn was one of many casualties accumulating over recent fortnights. A contract guaranteed nothing. Smyth was happy attacking merchants or pirates depending on which might yield the best take. This knowledge made the Galley Rose an attractive target for Edwin and Phineas. Marek felt poetic swelling in his heart that his Captain was willing to take on the brute. It didn't matter that it was only for spoils.

Watches changed. The moon slid across the sky and even the Captain's cabin eventually fell silent. Sleep again came fitfully to Marek. The same specters mingled within his heart, filling his mind with confusion and despair. He longed for the comfort of his Master's body in repose. What heaven it was to lie mere inches from him. To smell his essence. To gently trace fingertips along illicit trails and locks of hair. He couldn't keep his mind from seeking solace in his Master. Attempts to shun it failed. He strayed into imagining delectable waking union. Even on the streets of London, he'd learned these fascinations were forbidden of men.

A knock sounded at Eddy's door. His head shot up in shock. Daylight streamed through his curtains. "You gotta' be kidding me!"

"Eddy!" Edd's voice sounded behind his door. "Eddy! Are you ready for school?" Strains of Ed's giggling could also be heard.

"Yeah-yeah! Just one minute!" Eddy leapt from his bed and tore through his closet looking for clothes.

"Hurry Eddy! We're going to be late!"

"Keep your shorts on!" The coincidence of that line hit him after a second.

Edd opened Eddy's door and poked his head inside. "Eddy?"

"I said wait a sec!"

"Honestly, Eddy, we must go through this at least twice a week." Edd stepped in followed by Ed. "You'd think you'd learn something about sleeping in by now."

"Why's everything gotta' be a lecture with you? I swear you and my mother are cut from the same stone."

"I believe the proper grammar you're looking for is, 'Why _must_ everything be a lecture with you.' Additionally, I see no rationale for demonizing your mother and I. We're merely two people who care for you."

Edd grew weary of standing and sat primly at the edge of Eddy's bed. Ed burrowed underneath it.

Eddy emerged from his closet dressed with exception to his shoes. He hopped on one leg across his floor while struggling with a sock. Eddward watched him continue through his hurried routine until he disappeared into the bathroom. His eyes then travelled to Ed, who emerged and slumped against the corner of Eddy's bed with a discarded monster comic. As he pointed glances elsewhere, he noticed a typewritten paper on Eddy's bedspread and instantly recognized its passages. Each vertebra in Eddward's spine turned to ice.

Sounds of Eddy hurriedly brushing his teeth issued from the bathroom. Edd simultaneously grew panicked and enraged. The word 'violated' crossed his mind, but even that seemed insufficient. As he simmered in anger, he clasped his story to his chest as if it were an injured child.

Eddy forcefully spat, rinsed and flourished back into the room with a grand gesture of triumph. "Ha! Under five minutes! I'm gettin' good at this!"

Ed barely looked up from his comic. Edd's glare narrowed an eighth of an inch.

Eddy blinked and dropped his arms to his sides. "What's with you?"

"Is THIS what you did in my room?"

"Ehm, I can explain that," Eddy nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Rearranging my supply drawers, moving my magnifying glass, tying things to my ceiling light, removal of mattress tags; all of those kinds of things I can excuse, but this… THIS," Edd rattled the story at Eddy. "THIS I CANNOT JUSTIFY!"

"Honestly, pal! I didn't even see what it was until later!"

"Why would you rifle through my private writings in the first place?! This was for me alone!"

"You and Miss Connor, you mean?" Eddy looked sly.

"NO! IT'S NOT FOR MISS CONNOR! I NEVER TURNED IT IN! This piece was the most private of my personal writings. It certainly wasn't intended for YOUR eyes! Good Lord! To even imagine the sorts of things you could've done with this! It makes me faint! What kind of a friend does this!?" Tears sparked the corners of Edd's eyes. He sniffled and stuffed the story into his book bag. "At first I was overjoyed that my parents were going out of town but now I'm not so sure. I certainly can't stay over with you!"

"What? Wait! Edd, it wasn't even supposed to be a joke! I wasn't going to do anything with it! Honest! I had no idea what it was until I got it home."

"Oh? Am I supposed to believe you merely held it for safekeeping?"

"No. I was gonna' give it back, but then I started reading it."

"Just like Sarah's diary, I presume. I certainly hope you're proud of yourself."

"No! Not like that, Double-Dee! Really! I don't know what you're so upset about. It's really good! You should've turned it in. I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of it since the first paragraph."

"Well, you'll just have to learn because you're never seeing it again. In fact, I can promise you're never going in my ROOM again, either!"

Edd slung his bag on his shoulder, turned on his heel and marched crisply into the Spring morning before pausing and glancing at his watch. More steam rose from his sock. "And now WE'RE LATE! THANKS A LOT!"

"Double-Dee's mad."

Eddy looked Edd incredulously. "Really Ed? You think so? You don't think he's just kidding?"

"No. I think Double-Dee's mad."

Eddy grabbed Ed's eyebrow and yanked him toward the door. "Idiot."

_

End of Part Four.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Turn an Ed, Part Five**

Edd strode stiffly ahead of the other boys as he led the way to school. Being late meant having to check in at the Principal's Office before going to class. Habitual tardiness led to detentions for two of the three. Eddy considered an extra appeal for amnesty, but Eddward clearly wasn't in the mood.

The silent treatment kept up until break, when Edd slipped away to use the phone. A short phone call to his mother ended in hanging up and walking away in resignation. An extra plane ticket was too expensive. He'd either have to make peace with Eddy or spend the week at his least favorite uncle's house. He also had a commitment to tutor Eddy he still needed to honor.

'_The jerk still deserves to suffer_,' he thought.

Edd, himself, squirmed when he wondered how far Eddy read into the story. Anger turned to worry, but not enough to avoid making Eddy's day difficult. He called Kevin's attention to him whenever he tried to slack through Gym. During lunch, Eddy offered him potato chips, but he immediately handed them to Ed. In Math, Eddy tried to cheat from his assignment but Edd caught on and placed his textbook over it. He refused to perform Eddy's measurement conversions in Cooking, which led to a disaster of a quiche recipe. While the rest of the class presented perfectly fluffy mini quiches, Eddy wound up with a rubbery egg brick with a liquid center.

Detention capped the school day for Eddy and Ed. Edd refused to wait for them since his parents were leaving for the airport soon. His mother cleared up any confusion as to where he'd spend the week. She didn't have time to shuttle him across town.

-

Eddy flung his door open and froze in the doorway. "What are YOU doin' here?"

"My parents are flying to San Francisco, remember? Surely, your mother mentioned it."

"I thought you couldn't stay here."

"Mother made these arrangements weeks ago. She urged me to practice diplomacy."

"So, you told her?"

"I told her we had a fight. I didn't say what it was about."

"Are we still fighting?"

Edd paused and gazed at the floor for a moment. "I'm still upset with you."

The two looked at each other in uncomfortable silence.

"Make yourself at home," Eddy sighed. "If you hate me too much, you can bunk in the den."

"Eddy! I don't hate you! How could you even say that?"

"Huh?" Eddy jammed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I dunno."

"Say, you know what would be fun?" Edd lit up. "Reviewing for our Canadian History quiz! We missed a day and now we have a whole weekend to catch up."

"Oh come on! We just got done with school! It's Friday! We should be making up for lost scam time!"

"Eddy, please! I have an obligation to tutor you. You don't want to have another meeting with Principal Antonucci, do you?"

"No. That guy's a bigger windbag than you."

"Charming." Edd slung his book bag over his shoulder. "In that case, I suppose I'll go set myself up in the den."

"Okay wait. How about we review for an hour? Then we can go get Ed."

Pleased, Edd laid their books on Eddy's bed and began rattling off key points from their past Canadian History chapter. Eddy pretended to pay attention for all of fifteen minutes. It took Edd another ten minutes to notice.

"Ehm, Eddy?"

Eddy continued staring off into space. Edd snapped his book shut.

"What?"

"This isn't working out."

"What's your problem? We're doing what you wanted to do!"

"I don't want to sit here and be ignored! If you're not going to focus, let's just stop."

"LOOK. I'M FOCUSED. SEE? I'M LOOKING RIGHT AT YOU."

"Now you're just being creepy."

Eddy buried his face in his bedspread and released a muffled anguished moan. "I swear you fight like my Mom! What do you want from me!?"

Edd sighed in resignation and put his textbook back in his bag. "Let's just go find Ed."

"_Sockhead!_" Eddy lept from the bed and tackled Edd. "No one's goin' anywhere until we fix this. Do you want an apology? I'll write it on a cake if it'll make ya' stop!"

"No."

"Then what?"

Conflicting thoughts raced through Edd's mind. They combined with the adrenaline of being tackled and pinned under Eddy. Everything was suddenly too easy. He peered into his friend's irritated gaze, raised his head, moistened his lips and freed them to explore Eddy's.

Or so he imagined.

Reality returned after Eddy commanded his attention with another growled 'WHAT?'

Edd blinked and shook his head. "The story, Eddy."

"Okay. I am sorry I took your story. Are you happy, yet?"

"I want to know how much you read."

"I dunno." Eddy released Edd and sat up on the carpet. "I got to the part where Edwin joined up with Phineas Quick."

"Tell me honestly. What did you think of it?"

"I thought it was good. I told ya' this morning I couldn't leave it alone."

"Nothing about it _bothered_ you?"

"No. Why should it?"

Edd's mood lightened significantly. "Would you like to finish it? I've been dying for a critique."

"Seriously? Yeah!"

"You have to promise me you'll never tell anyone else about it."

"I swear on a stack o' jawbreakers, Pal!"

"I mean _no one_, Eddy."

"I'll even do a stupid Ranger oath. I just want to read it."

"That won't be necessary." Edd produced 'Pirates of Tortuga Bay' from his bag and presented it to him.

Eddy was thrilled to get the story back. He promptly nestled himself into his favorite chair to read it, but couldn't concentrate. He looked up and found Edd perched on his bed watching him intently.

"May I help you?"

"Ehm… No. I-I just wanted to gauge your reaction."

"I can't read with someone watching, Edd."

"Oh! Well, I suppose I could tidy around your room."

"Yeah. Do that."

Edd popped up from the bed, pulled cleaning supplies from his bag and made himself busy. Tidying quickly turned to sanitizing, which annoyed Eddy. It especially bothered him when Eddward kept cleaning close to him in order to catch glimpses of his progress. Eddy looked up and glared at him before leaving the chair for the den.

The evening news played on TV as Eddy's Mother pulled ingredients together for a tuna casserole. Eddy made himself comfortable on the sofa to try to read before noticing Edd spying under the pretext of helping with supper. From there, Eddy retreated to the bathroom and locked the door. It felt as if only a few moments passed before someone knocked at the door.

"Baño occupado."

"Eddy?"

"What!?"

"Your mother sent me to tell you supper is ready."

Eddy sighed heavily.

Edd tried to ask how the story was while the boys ate. Eddy frowned at him until he could swallow his mouthful. "I don't know, Edd. I've been reading the same page since you gave it to me."

He suffered more of the same after supper until the phone rang. Edd's parents landed in San Francisco and wanted to talk to him. Eddy took the opportunity to escape to the attic.

Marek woke to activity around him. Someone with a gravely voice barked orders and made noise to rouse the steerage. Above deck, Captain Phineas was back aboard the Briny Cat. Crews from both ships loosened the lines to minimal lash. Marek could see various gunners and powder moneys prep cannons and point them at the Belle. Her own cannons were positioned in kind, but the Belle's crew came forth with far more weaponry.

Flicks of light flashed from a point on the shore. Looking skyward, Edwin's jack was swapped for Spanish colors, while Phineas continued flying his hourglass and cutlasses. Tremendous booms erupted from the Cat's cannons. They filled the air with smoke but rendered no shot. Edwin's cannons did the same. Several powder monkeys fanned smoke pots on deck; giving the Belle the appearance of being on fire. Men roared epithets between the ships and put on the most convincing non-attack they could.

Between yelling commands, Edwin and Mr. Steel frequently glanced through their spyglass at a barely visible approaching vessel. Its mast featured an English jack, which meant its Captain could choose to take the wounded Belle or the attacking pirates.

Fierce non-battle continued until the approaching ship drew close. As it did, the Briny Cat abruptly cut lines and raised sails for a hasty escape. Men aboard the Belle pretended to take little notice as they mock-dueled and fired dummy shots from flintlocks and blunderbusses. Some even draped themselves about the deck and rails as if they were dead.

Edwin's gaze grew more bloodthirsty as the Rose picked her victim. She veered toward the seemingly battle weary Belle and opened cannons. Live shot erupted back at the Rose in all forms. Thirty-two pounders crashed through the deck and starboard boards. The Belle responded with a hail of her own. Bags of shot replaced cannonballs as the Rose lashed on. Several of her men fell from shrapnel. The Belle's 'dead' sprang to life and threw granados before rushing the decks of the Rose. The real battle was on.

Marek armed himself with marlinspikes and took a position near the helm. From there he could see Captain Quick's ship change sail and swing hard to starboard. He also caught a glimpse of Edwin joining a wave of men rushing the decks of the Rose. Mr. Steel was already on board and working his way toward Smyth. He could also see Meeda, whom he hadn't seen since he was reassigned to the bilge. Meeda slashed indiscriminately at both the Rose's mates and his own. Marek wasn't the only one to notice Edwin's advance aboard the Galley Rose.

Alarmed, Marek skirted his way through various skirmishes to join his Master. Only when he reached the Rose did any of the combatants pay attention to him. A burly man with a tangled beard made a swipe for him with his dirk. His sneering attack was short-lived, however. He quickly caught the business ends of two daggers courtesy of Abraham, who stripped him of his flintlock and knives. He tossed a bloody dirk and dagger to Marek and took the pistol for himself. "Welcome aboard, Boy!"

More cannon fire rattled the deck. The Briny Cat returned to the battle; her decks pregnant with fresh attackers. Her crew quickly made their mark in the fray by destroying the Rose's main mast and yardarm with bar and chain shot. Marek nearly caught his death from the onslaught of friendly fire.

The Rose's crew quickly dropped from determined battle to confusion. Several men panicked upon realizing they were trapped and outmanned. Some reacted by attempting to hide or flee. Others tried surrender, but were quickly cut down by Captain Quick's men as they lashed the rails and rushed aboard. As they worked to secure the ship, a portion of the Belle's crew fell back to defend her from remaining invaders from the Rose.

Marek saw his chance to find Edwin, but his greatest fear was quickly dissipated. On his approach to Smyth's quarters, he found Meeda impaled on a cutlass and slumped into coiled ropes. Marek wondered if Edwin cut him down, but also wondered why he'd leave his weapon. He took hold of the cutlass in an attempt to remove it, but was caught in a nasty surprise. Meeda wasn't dead. Bloody hands deftly sprung and gripped him fiercely. "Opportunistic little bastard, aren't you?"

Marek thrashed and fought but nothing worked. Meeda easily wrestled him to the deck. "Such a sweet tender suckling." He forced himself between Marek's legs and thrust strongly against him; soaking his clothes with blood. Marek felt as if his pelvis would shatter from the force of Meeda's rutting. "The piggy likes it rough, eh?" Marek continued to wrestle against his demented attacker while trying to loosen a marlinspike.

Help came in the form of another weapon placed into his fingers. Without even detecting what it was, Marek gripped it and drove it deep into Meeda's back before pulling and stabbing him again. His enemy's eyes grew even wilder before striking him in the face. Multiple palms gripped him and tore him away. Phineas dispatched him quickly as Edwin knelt beside Marek and offered a hand. He was soaked with seawater. Whatever encounter he had with Meeda ended with trip over the side. "You're all right, Finch?"

"Yes, Captain."

"In that case, may I have my knife back?" Edwin grinned. "My boot won't stay on without it."

Marek looked down at the bloody dagger quivering within his shaking white knuckles.

"Edwin," Phineas tossed his cutlass to him. "Have you Smyth?"

"Hiding like a craven rat," Edwin spat. "A truer coward I've ne'er seen."

"We'll flush 'im out," Phineas snarled. Men from both crews were already taking gunpowder, shot and supplies onto their respective ships.

Smyth's cabin opened without resistance. Fighters already came through looking for easy spoils. Furniture, bedding and curtains lay in ruin. Drawers were dumped out. Cabinets were battered and smashed. Edwin and Phineas began testing walls, mirrors, paintings and anything else that looked suspicious. Within minutes a struggle erupted between Phineas and a young boy he found behind a false panel. The boy tried to stab him, but instead found himself hoisted from the floor by the wrist and roughly deposited into a pile of debris. "What have we here?" Edwin closed in on the boy who trembled before him. Large tears formed at the corners of his eyes. It was easy to see Smyth treated him poorly. His face was bruised and cut and his neck looked as if he'd been strangled. "Such a small whelp," Phineas appraised. "Barely off the breast." Edwin dropped to one knee before him as the boy raised his knife in both hands.

"What's your name, Boy?" Edwin spoke in a quiet silken tone. His eyes locked with the boy's in an almost hypnotic fashion. "I know you have a tongue."

Tears continued to roll from the trembling boy's eyes. After several moments, his wrists fatigued with the weight of the blade. He adjusted his hold several times to keep it pointed at Edwin's throat.

"The battle is over," Edwin continued slowly and softly. "There's no future for you, here. As we speak, my men have orders to burn this vessel. Find your tongue, and I'll see that you keep your life." As he spoke, he slowly grasped the knife blade in one hand, but didn't take it away. Instead, he appeared to help the boy keep it pointed at him. "What say you?"

Tears splashed from the boys cheeks. In a barely audible voice, he answered. "Jonas."

"Where is your Master, Jonas?" Edwin reached with his other hand and clasped his fingers around the boy's small hands. In a voice as quiet as the boy's, he asked again. "Where's Smyth?"

Small hands released the knife and swiped tears away. Edwin placed it behind him without breaking his gaze and reached for still-trembling shoulders. "You're safe with us, Jonas. Smyth won't harm you again."

Any remaining urge to resist dissolved. Jonas turned within Edwin's grasp and pointed to a rug under a pile of shredded bedding. Edwin rewarded him with an embrace which lifted his small body from the floor. He carried him toward Marek. "Take him to Abraham. See that he's fed."

Marek took Jonas by the hand and led him from the cabin. Outside, Mr. Steel directed preparations for the destruction of the Rose. Bodies lay scattered about the deck and more were carried back and deposited from the Belle and Cat. Several men appraised Marek's performance in battle from the blood staining his clothes. Though he was never stripped or penetrated, Meeda's attack left him feeling especially filthy. He wanted nothing more than to burn his clothes and immediate memories among the bloated dead.

Abraham had no trouble finding victuals for Jonas. The boy feasted ravenously on hard bread and turtle flesh. He quaffed a half tankard of Edwin's ale with little hesitation. Abraham found great amusement in the young boy's appetite and assured Marek he'd look after him so he could clean himself.

Finch easily found more appropriate clothes in the ship's replenished hold. Meeda's stained and ill-fitting selections were quickly tossed over the nearest rail. Several crewmates wore their bloodstains with pride, but Marek found them disgusting. He cleaned and dressed quickly. Knotted ropes draped from the port deck for those who chose to bathe in the ocean.

After checking the condition of Edwin's cabin, Marek crossed back onto the Rose in time to help Edwin, Phineas and Mr. Steel carry several trunks with spoils from Smyth's cabin. From recent attacks, he'd gathered a variety of treasures from Spanish gold and gems to silver pieces from England, France, Spain and even the new colonies. Edwin and Phineas divided the spoils while on deck and turned the rest over to their Quartermasters. Phineas followed Edwin back on board the Belle for one final conference. It regarded Jonas.

"He's too young to take as a Cabin Boy," Edwin mused. "I can't imagine what Smyth was thinking."

"Aye, who knows?" Phineas took the sleepy boy into his lap. "But I do know a family-minded lass who'll take him."

Edwin smirked. "Might this lass share the company of two lusty sisters?"

Phineas grinned sheepishly. Edwin chucked him at the shoulder and laughed heartily.

"Take him, then. I have no doubt Maybelle will raise him into a strapping lad."

The two friends took a tankard together before Phineas departed to the Cat and pushed off. Edwin's crew lit fires throughout the Rose before cutting lash and taking sail. The Belle's starboard side took considerable damage, which needed repair before she could battle again. She was still yar enough to break from the burning Rose before remaining powder kegs exploded. Another black stain rolled into the sky as the mighty Rose belched flames, pitched and began to sink.

_

End of Part Five.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Turn an Ed, Part Six**

"I can't believe you came all the way up here to get away from me." Edd stood in front of the recliner and gave Eddy a disappointed look. "Your mother thinks you're being a terrible host. I couldn't agree more."

"Gimme a break, will ya? I finally got to the good part and you kept staring at me. I can't concentrate!"

"You're still reading that thing? It took less time to write it."

"Brag-brag. You're such an excellent typist. It's a shame you're not tutoring Rolf."

"I fear Rolf is beyond my help, Eddy. At least in this arena."

"Hmph." Eddy glanced back to his place in the story.

"Listen, Eddy. Your mother says we have to be in bed in a couple of hours." Edd turned to climb back down the attic ladder. "I merely came up here hoping I wasn't destined to spend the entire evening alone."

"What about Ed? Didn't I hear him come over a while ago?"

"His visit was quite short-lived. Sarah and Jimmy made good on a threat and now he's grounded for the weekend."

"Well, if you're desperate for company, pull up a chair." Eddy motioned to a space next to him. "Just don't stare the whole time."

"I can't, Eddy." Edd blushed brightly. "I-I need to, ehm, do my math homework."

"On a Friday night? C'mon, Edd."

"I have to go."

Eddy rolled his eyes and resumed reading.

After consulting with Mr. Steel and the ship's carpenter, Edwin set the Belle for the Cove of St. Elmo. She'd be protected there and timber was plentiful for replanking. Mr. Steel had no concerns regarding supplies. The death of the Rose left them with plenty to eat, drink and shoot. Abraham never hesitated to dispatch strikers to shore for fresh meat.

If the wind stayed fair, they could reach the cove by six bells forenoon the next day. Everywhere Marek could step, men celebrated their win. Rum and ale flowed freely as shipmates feasted, drank and reveled. The only man not among them was Mr. Steel, who made himself busy cataloging and divvying everyone's share of the take. Marek sympathized and took a tankard and plate of food to him.

Mr. Steel failed to respond when Marek knocked at his cabin door. He waited for a few moments before trying the door. The Quartermaster sat at his desk with his head resting on folded arms. He looked as if he'd fallen asleep amidst calculations.

"Mr. Steel?" Marek approached the desk slowly while watching for any sign of irritability. The Quartermaster did not move.

"Sir?" Edwin placed the tankard in front of him and shook his shoulder. He withdrew his hand quickly when he felt something hot and sticky. His fingertips were coated in blood. Mr. Steel's throat was slit. Before Marek could react, a cutlass smashed the chair before him and dropped the Quartermaster's lifeless form to the floor. A fierce green eye pierced Marek's being as a battle-ragged stowaway swiped at him with the cutlass. A bloodstained makeshift bandage covered the other eye. It wasn't hard to figure out who he was there to ambush. The attacker was hurt, but still posed a capable threat even while heavily favoring one arm.

The cutlass swung at Marek again. He parried the blow with the pewter plate and desperately looked for any available weapon. Marek leapt backward to avoid another blow and threw the plate at the stowaway's face. The edge caught the attacker's bandaged eye which caused him to yelp and stagger backward. Marek moved at record speed back to Mr. Steel's chair. He grabbed a chair stile just before the cutlass smashed against it, freeing the wood.

He would've preferred a sword, but anything will do when desperate. The stowaway thrust at him; an attack Marek redirected with the stile. He growled and repeatedly battered the wood in an attempt to splinter it. As the stile weakened, the attack grew in intensity. Marek knew his life was moments from ending if he couldn't find a different weapon. As the wood splintered, a glint of light flashed behind his attacker. A knife thrown from the doorway and lodged itself in his back.

The man's steely eye pinpointed as blood dripped from his nose and mouth. He wheeled to catch Edwin's cutlass against his own. The Captain deftly danced and countered every strike as the stowaway continued to splutter blood and weave; gradually losing control of his swings. Their brief skirmish ended as the man stumbled forward and Edwin ran him through. Time seemed to slow as his body slid from the blade and buckled heavily to the floor. His life escaped his throat in a guttural wash of bloody froth.

"Master!"

Edwin stepped over the body, but instead of going to Marek, he knelt beside his Quartermaster.

"Captain?"

"Go to Abraham."

"Please Master…"

"You are EXCUSED, Finch."

Marek stepped over his fallen attacker and out of the cabin. It wasn't until Abraham mentioned his bloody hand that he realized he was injured. Wooden shards from the splintered stile pierced his palm. The cook deftly removed the shards and prepared a poultice for him. "You force me to use my kettle so much, I'm etching your name in it, Boy." The lime juice used to whet the poultice didn't inspire the same charm.

The news of a stowaway and Mr. Steel's death sobered the crew. Preparations quickly commenced to elect a new Quartermaster while other men gathered Mr. Steel and the stowaway. The attacker was tossed overboard without ceremony. Men gave brief respects and one removed a tiny gold cross from Mr. Steel before his body joined the sea. Bartholomew Gage, a seasoned Second Mate, took position as the new Quartermaster and the cross was handed to him.

Men dispersed to various parts of the ship with the change of the watch. Marek stayed with Abraham and helped clean the galley while Bartholomew spent time in conference with Edwin and other key members of the crew. It was long after dark when the new Quartermaster stepped quietly into the Galley. "Mr. Finch? The Captain summons you."

Abraham waved him away and Marek obediently followed him to Edwin's cabin. The Quartermaster didn't join them this time. He backed though the door and closed it behind Marek.

Edwin was outside leaning against a rail looking into the night sky as it glimmered over the black expanse of ocean. It was a reflective moment. His sextant wasn't with him.

"Master?"

Edwin turned and stepped back into the cabin. His eyes slowly gamboled over his servant from boot to braid. "A fine selection of clothes, Marek. You look like a proper man."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Mr. Finch, I've come to treasure your service. Your former Master trained you well." Edwin reached into a drawer and extracted a leather pouch. "You've earned your freedom, Marek. I'll have Bartholomew deliver you to the next port. There you may sign with a ship back to Britain." Edwin placed the pouch in Marek's hands. "That should be enough to keep you in health."

Despair raked through Marek's heart. "Captain?"

"Is there a problem, Finch?"

"I've never felt more free than in your service. Isn't there a way I might stay?"

"I took you as a slave to keep you safe, Finch. Pirates don't live forever. We have fickle mutinous crews. We're marooned. We're murdered. We're captured and betrayed. Even Phineas could take my life, one day. I'm giving you the chance make your life as your own man. If you truly serve me, you'd die among jackals. That is our one certain lot."

"I can think of no better fate. There is nothing for me in Britain. To be parted from you is liberty I cannot bear."

Edwin studied him for a moment before unlocking a drawer in his bureau. From there, he extracted the ship's articles and spread them on a table. "Consider your decision, Marek." Edwin dipped a quill in an inkwell and placed it in his hands. "If you sign unto me, you do so to the gallows."

A strong palm rested on Marek's shoulder as he turned the quill in his fingers. He felt the heat from Edwin's touch radiate through his shirt. Seemingly on it's own, the quill drew his mark on the articles before resting on the table. Edwin's fingers traced a feathery path from his shoulder to his neck. Marek reached to clasp the hand that nursed him so tenderly as he turned to catch Edwin's lips on his own. Edwin's hands spread their heat to the small of Marek's back, hips and buttocks as kisses grew hungrier. Shirts came untucked. Breeches unfastened. Hands ventured over flesh beneath. Marek fell back against the table to yield more completely to his Master. Instead, Edwin pulled away and kissed most delicately the scar forming on his neck and the wrist above his damaged hand. It was at once an apology and a promise.

The Master turned and extinguished lanterns around the cabin. One near the bed remained lit, but dimmed. The same light bathed the Captain the nights Marek lay inches from him. Edwin folded back his bedding and removed his shirt and boots. Shadows didn't hide the roused manhood nesting just below his unfastened stays. Finch felt embarrassment at his own erection and removed his shirt to hide it.

"Come." Edwin motioned him to the bed.

Marek reluctantly approached and reclined to his Master's will; still concealing his ill-behaved manhood. How could he submit with flesh such as this? It was an affront to the Captain's power. Finch feared a terrible penalty as Edwin stripped him of his breeches and brushed the shirt away.

"Forgive me, Master."

Finch closed his eyes and steeled himself for punishment. None came. Instead, Edwin chuckled at his innocence. Marek looked to see what was happening and found his Captain with a look of amusement. Instead of reprisal, Edwin clasped and fondled his unruly bits before bestowing a most peculiar unfathomable kiss. Within moments, Marek muffled himself with his shirt to keep from crying out. His toes curled, his muscles stiffened and his pelvis bucked uncontrollably as his Master coaxed and drank of his essence.

Finch lay nearly paralyzed and breathless from the indescribable pleasure he just received. It was beyond any imagining he'd had of intimacy. His Master let his blood rest in silence for a brief time before raising Marek's thighs about his waist. He knelt farther between them; cradling his pelvis and buttocks as his manhood sought congress. In two strong thrusts, Edwin broke past his gate and took Marek Finch as his own.

Marek writhed in discomfort, but did his best not to fight. It was a sharp contrast in sensation. As Edwin undulated against him, deeper sensations roused him again. He cursed his manhood for being so defiant, but he couldn't resist touching it either. Edwin didn't object. His face beaded with sweat and his eyes gazed half-lidded as his movements intensified. Marek instinctually pumped his erection in time to his Master's rhythm and lost himself in the sensation and light enveloping them. Gasps and moans preceded the inevitable. Edwin's head snapped back as he christened his lover's bowels with his seed.

The two breathed together in stunned union before Edwin laughed. A stream of seed flowed from Marek's manhood onto his stomach. "Well done, Finch!" Edwin traveled over the spill and lapped his stomach clean before seeking his lips for a final passionate kiss. Marek knew no finer peace than sleep at his Master's side. Slumber within his arms surpassed it.

_

End of Part Six.


End file.
